


Breaktime

by YomiNoKura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: For a hacker that worked for the same agency as the legendary 707, you're pretty stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to not do my actual paper. Please enjoy a 45 minute work that is probably trash, as usual. The reader is to be a close friend of Saeyoung's that only knows him as 'Luciel', a hacker that's absent during the timeline of Mystic Messenger, working on her own job as the MC gets married to Jumin. Remember. Reader is not MC.

“Oi, Luciel, your place looks like _shit,_ ” you groan, wading through the many chip bags scattered all over the hacker’s home. “How can you live like this?”

“I’ve had this project due in three days. I don’t wanna die, y’know,” he responds lazily, his back slouched and focused on his computer screen. “I’m stuck on this one algorithm…”

You start picking up the bags off the floor, and slink over behind him, glancing at the screen. “You try the other way yet though?”

“Yeah. Shit’s still not working,” he responds, and you take a trash bag out of his desk.

“Take a break then, Luciel.” you command the taller man. “Your head’s too scrambled to think then.”

“How do you know what’s good for me?” he demands, and you roll your eyes as you stuff the trash bag with chip bags littered all over his floor.

“Because we’re the same. I’d rather you take a break for ten minutes then fucking die for another 2 hours, idiot,” you snap, unzipping your black hoodie.

“Don’t you have your own damn mission to finish?” Luciel snorts, and you roll your eyes.

“Your brain’s fried if you haven’t been checking your messages, then. I finished a couple of days ago. Vanderwood had me come over to check up on you since he was given a mission.”

“Huh. Vanderwood’s a good person.”

“Take a break, Luciel. It wouldn’t kill you. If you want, I’ll look at it too.” you offer, and your fellow hacker just sighs as he nods, removing his single earbud.

“I guess. But, you gotta help me later.”

You grin cheekily. “Alright, nerd.”

“Don’t call me that! You’re the same as me!” he retorts, and you roll your eyes. You drop the trash bag and wrap your arms around his neck, closing your eyes. “What are you doing, Ye-ji?”

“I’m so fucking tired, Luciel, give me a break,” you whisper quietly. “It’s been a long week for the both of us.” 

He absolutely hated your subtle sixth sense as he mildly enjoys your physical and emotional warmth from your hug. You’ve always been warm, ever since he met you eight years ago. The work the two of you got meant that you couldn’t visit each other often, but hands down, it was you that became his closest friend. It was you that taught him how to use makeup to disguise himself as a male, and you that made him feel a lot more _human,_ despite being responsible for people’s deaths. He just sighs as he grabs one of your hands, relaxing in what seems months.

“Something wrong with the RFA?” you ask, and he just shakes his head.

“It’s what didn’t happen,” he admits. “You know that new girl that got into the RFA?”

“Mm yeah, what about her?” you respond, exhaling quietly into Luciel’s neck.

“She got with Jumin.” his words are tight, and you understand immediately.

“Poor Luciel,” you murmur, kissing his hair quietly. “Must’ve sucked, huh?”

“I would lie if I said it didn’t hurt, you know?” he whispered brokenly. “I just...I wanted to love for once.”

You sigh quietly. “I get what you mean. But as agents that hide in the shadows, there’s not much we can do.” Your heart pounded in your chest. Luciel, loving someone he only met? It almost hurt to think about it.

You never actually started loving Luciel until three years ago. It was when the two of you were done with whatever assignment the agency had given you, so he invited you to watch movies with him. He had busted out the chips, and you brought over a case of Dr. Pepper for him, and Sprite for yourself. But as two emotionally stunted adults, the two of you childishly played with the chips as you lay on his couch. You had whipped around this time with the chips in your mouth resembling duck lips, and Luciel howled with laughter as Frozen played in the background, being completely ignored at this point. He leaned over, taking the chips out of your mouth, and his other hand lingered over your face for too long for it to be spacing out. 

It felt like forever as he studied you. You flush, and look into his bright hazel eyes, feeling small in comparison to his height and gaze. “Uh….Luciel?”

“Oh, right. Sorry." He's obviously embarrassed, but you wanted him to go a little further than what he just did. _Idiot._

It’s been years, and so you continue to pop in and out of his place to clean and take his mind off of work. You were always affectionate, but since you figured out you loved him three years ago, it was hard to take out of your mind as you went to his a lot.

“Hey, Ye-ji**, are you okay? I can hear your heartbeat.” Luciel turns around, concerned. And for some stupid reason, you start to tear up. They start slipping down your face one by one as you pull your arms away to stand up away from his chair, and Luciel just stares at your teary outburst.

You stop after a while to sniffle, looking at the other hacker. “It’s…... nothing.” you manage, words careful to not reveal anything about how you actually felt.

Luciel stands up from his seat from the computer, walking up to embrace you, but you flinch away. “What’s wrong? Why are you...avoiding me?”

“I...I...I..” _I love you dammit._ the tears start up again, _goddammit_. You try to wipe them away, but it’s useless. Pent up emotion just hits you like a truck, and you want to die.

He sweeps you up into a big hug, and you widen your eyes. “Luciel-”

“Hey. I know you’re hurting, but, if you need to tell me anything, just tell me.” his words hang in the air as you’re pressed against his shoulder, and you burst out.

“I’velikedyouforthelastthreeyearsandIkindofwanttodietoknowyoulikedagirlthatyoumetelevendaysago.” you babbled quickly, tripping over your words. “Uh-”

“Stupid. I’ve liked you too.” he admits, and you shriek.

“WHAT!!!” you probably burst his eardrums, but he just rolls his eyes.

“You’re an idiot, but you’re my favorite idiot,” his tone is playful, his hands burying themselves in your hair. “I hope you’re able to deal with me.”

“I hope you’ll be able to deal with me, 707.”

"I guess I already do."

**Author's Note:**

> **Ye-Ji is the name I chose as the alias of the Reader. It's also a subtle shoutout to my bias, Yezi from Fiestar


End file.
